A connection terminal of this type is required for achieving greater creepage distances and clearances for spark over voltages in electric contacts that are arranged relatively close to one another in a connector housing and also acted upon with higher voltage values. In this case, a higher electric strength is also ensured in the direct mating region on the printed circuit board.